Next Time
by smallville624
Summary: After starting a series of casual trysts, someone new begins to show interest in Chloe. Will Oliver fight for something more, for one more 'next time?
1. Chapter 1

He held her by her waist and started kissing her neck. He pulled her in closer to his body. Her breast was pushed against his chest. His hands slowly went up to her upper back and unhook her bra straps. He took the bra off of her and threw it on the ground. Her hands were gripping his hair as he kissed her neck. Her eyes were fluttering as he was kissing her neck. His lips made it back to her lips. Her hands were cupping his face to deepen the kiss.

Then, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He was confused to why she wanted to stop. She looked at him up and down. Then she slowly smiled and pushed him on the bed. She was now straddling him. She looked at his 6 pack and her hands started to slowly touch his tanned skin, slowly going up to his chest. She stopped at his face. She gazed in his brown eyes for a minute. She bent down and started kissing his chest to his neck and then to his lips. His hands roamed her back.

He needed control. He lightly flipped her over on her back, so that now he was on top of her. He placed a blanket over their bodies. He began to let himself in her. He glided in and out making her moan for more. He thrust into her harder and harder. They were both breathing harder.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

As soon as Oliver heard that, he groaned. He slowly got off of Chloe and lay on his back closely next to her body. They were both panting and the blanket covered both of their chests. Chloe turned to Oliver and rested her head on her hand.

"Next time, Oliver, it'll be longer," Chloe said looking at him with a smile.

"That's what you said last time," Oliver said looking over at Chloe.

"You were just too slow," Chloe responded and chuckled. "I promise."

"It better be, you were late today," Oliver said and gave Chloe a smile. He had both of his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I was not late. The boys had a mission that I was helping them. I couldn't just leave them," Chloe said as she had her hands on top of the blanket and was staring at the ceiling.

"I guess," Oliver said. Chloe got up from the bed and slipped on her panties and then strapped on her bra. She slid a t-shirt over her body and then she looked at Oliver who was still under the covers.

"Oliver, they're going to be here any minute now," Chloe said as she pick up Oliver's clothes from the ground and tossed them on the bed next to him.

"Okay, okay, okay," Oliver said as he began to dress himself. He sat up and buttoned up his shirt. "Couldn't you just tell the boys to stay at a hotel or something?" Oliver asked as he got up and pulled on his pants.

"No. " Chloe said as she got in front of a mirror and took a brush and began to fix her hair. Oliver made it into a mess. "Remember last time? They got a restraining order from nearly every hotel because they were too loud and bothering people."

"Right…" Oliver said as he got behind Chloe. He slid on his watch and looked at it. "We've got two minutes before they are here."

As soon as she heard that, she put the brush down and got out of the room. She quickly got downstairs and Oliver followed behind her. "Why are we heading down so soon?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because-" They both sat in a chair and stared at the computer screen. Swoosh… "That's why" she whispered.

"Hey Chloelious! Bossman" the young man greeted.

"Hey Bart," Chloe said as she stared at the computer screen.

"I am muy exhausted from that trip. You've got me running all over the world," Bart complained as he stood in front of Chloe to get her eyes off the computer screen.

"Well, there are lots of saving to do in the World," Chloe said as she was still staring at the computer screen.

"What are you guys looking at?" Bart asked as he stared at the computer. Chloe was looking hard at the computer and didn't answer.

"We're looking at… at… at-"

"at some possible missions that you guys might have to go to." Chloe finished Oliver's sentence.

"How come bossman didn't have to go to this mission?" Bart asked. "In fact, he hasn't gone to the missions that are out of the continent, lately."

"I had some business to take care of," Oliver answered.

"Are you some kind of trouble?" Bart whispered.

"No, Bart. He really did have important business to take care of," Chloe said as she looked up at the young boy. She gave him a smile. The young boy immediately returned a smiled and looked in Chloe's eyes.

"Wanna go see that new movie with ninjas with me?" Bart asked changing the subject. Before she could answer, he was gone. She looked around and then at Oliver. After she blink, he was right in front of her holding flowers in his hands.

"I can't. I have lots of work to do," Chloe responded. The young boy frowned and went in the Victor and AC came in. They headed for the couch and just closed their eyes.

"I'm so tired, I could sleep underwater," AC said.

"I'm so tired, I wouldn't be able to charge myself," Victor said.

"Who's up for X-box 360?" Bart said as he sped to them and stood in front of them with controllers in his hands and bags of chips under his arms.

"I am!" AC and Victor said at the same time as they jump to get the controllers. They turned on the machine and started to play. They started to argue then laugh then make comments to each other.

"Yeah right, catch me if you can," Victor said.

"You're maybe good with technology stuff in the real world computer boy, but in games: I devour this." Bart said.

"So you were ready to give them another mission?" Oliver whispered to Chloe.

Chloe looked at him and raised her eyebrows and said "Oliver, we're looking at the Queen Industries schematics. I honestly didn't know what to tell him."

"Clever," Oliver said and gave her a smile. "So it was important business?"

"Of course it was, you and I both wanted it. We needed it," Chloe responded.

"What about we get rid of the boys and we have more business time?" Oliver suggested with his hand on Chloe's back.

"Next time Oliver, I got to go see Lois," Chloe said as she got up from the chair and grabbed her purse. "She wants to catch up because she felt that our bond wasn't surviving. Whatever that means."

"Have fun." Oliver said.

"I'll see you guys later and when I come back, I expect to find my watchtower the way I left it," Chloe said as she opened the front door. The three young men were stuffing their faces with food while playing video games.

"Don't worry Chloe. I'll have them clean it," Oliver assured her. Chloe nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey Lois, this coffee taste really good," Chloe said as she took a sip from her cup. Lois was silence. She was just staring at Chloe. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Still no response. "Is it a bug in my hair?" Chloe said with a worried look on her face with her hands feeling her face and then her hair.

"No… I can't figure it out," Lois said "there's something different about you."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "Well you haven't seen me in two weeks. Oh, my hair grew slightly longer."

"Nope! That's not it." Lois said. Lois hands began to scratch her chin and then her eyes suddenly grew big. "Oh my gosh…"

"What?" Chloe asked curiously.

"You had…" Lois whispered "sex."

"I did not have sex." Chloe said as she leaned in closer to Lois.

"Yes, you did. You have that glow right after when a person has sex."

"Lois, I did not have sex." Chloe repeated as her cheek began to redden.

"Chloe… I know you. You're blushing! Who's the lucky guy?" Lois asked curiously with a smile. Chloe was silent. Then Lois frowned and said "Wait, you're not even seeing anyone? Have you met someone? Do I know him?"

"Lois, it's hard.. to explain to you."

"What do you mean?" Lois said as she tilted her head.

"Well, okay…I'm not going out with him or anything," Chloe said as she leaned against her chair trying to gather her thoughts.

"And you're sleeping with him?" Lois asked. "Do I know him? Is he a stranger?"

"Yes and yes and no."

"And you're sleeping with him? You're making love with someone I know?" Lois asked.

"I don't have time to find love. I'm always busy with all the work that Oliver gives me, and I don't go out a lot. I haven't even met anyone. Actually, no one is interested in me. Plus, I always have to help other people," Chloe babbled trying to explain to Lois. Lois studied Chloe's face. Then her eyes grew big again and this time with a frown.

"It's Oliver, isn't it?" Lois asked with a frown on her face. "I mean, I know him, and he's the only man that been with you almost every day." Chloe looked down at her coffee figuring out should she tell Lois. Lois is family, so she should trust her. So Chloe told her how it started.

* * *

_Chloe looked out the window with a beer bottle. She gulped it and then just stared out the window. She saw everything from there. All the tall buildings lit the whole town up. She took another sip. She tried gulping it down, but then she realized there was nothing else to gulp down because she drank all of it. She put the empty bottle down next to the other two empty bottles that she drunk already. She went to the fridge and bent down and reached all the way at the end to get the beer. It was her first night in a long time that she didn't have to work. It was a Saturday night and she was just at home. The boys had gone on a mission that was out of the continent. Lois and Clark went to the planet traditional party they had every year._

_"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked. Chloe jumped to hear his voice. She grabbed another beer bottle._

_"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she walked over the table where Oliver was sitting. She handed a bottle to Oliver and took a seat next to him._

_"Well, it's Saturday night and I have no where else to be or with someone, so I thought I just head down here and drink some beer to ease the pain."_

_"Of being lonely?" Chloe asked as she took a sip._

_"Yeah, and you?"_

_"Well welcome to the team. Cheers," Chloe said as she raised up her beer bottle to Oliver. Oliver did the same. They talked about how they couldn't meet anyone any time soon. They were too busy. They had the justice league to worry about. Chloe had to worry about Zod and taking care of the boys. Chloe passed out on the table._

_"Chloe. Chloe?" Oliver repeated. "Chloe. Wake up."_

_"No…just leave me here. You can go."_

_"I don't think I can even drive tonight." Oliver joked. "Chloe, you're going to hurt you're neck by sleeping like that."_

_Chloe looked up at him. Then she said, "Then carry me." Oliver got up from his chair and scooped her up. He walked up the stairs holding Chloe and went into the bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead._

_"Everything's going be okay, Chloe," Oliver said._

_He turned around and when he was about to step out of the bedroom he heard her say, "what's wrong with me?" He turned around to see Chloe looking at him. He walked towards her and took a seat on the bed._

_"Nothing's wrong with you," Oliver replied._

_"Then why do I feel so lonely?" Chloe asked as she sat up and looked into Oliver's eyes._

_"Aren't we all lonely?' Oliver asked staring back in her sad green eyes. Chloe got up and so did Oliver._

_"You don't get it Oliver," Chloe said as she was looking down. He took one hand and lifter her chin so her eyes could meet his._

_"Yes, I do. I don't have anyone either. No girlfriend, no family, nothing," Oliver said. She pulled him into a hug. Her arms were wrapped around him as his arms were wrapped around her waist._

_"You have me, Oliver," Chloe whispered. She looked up at him and cupped his face to comfort him. They were now looking closely into each other's eyes. Slowly, Oliver's head bent down as Chloe's went up. They're lips crushed against each other. The kiss was urgent, as if they haven't kissed anyone else in a decade. She slowly unbutton his shirt and then to his belt. His hand stopped her. He grabbed her hand. She looked at his body and then to his face confused. He took a step away from her._

_"We can't Chloe," Oliver said and she frowned. "You drank too much. I don't want to take advantage of you."_

_"You're not," Chloe pleaded. "I need this." She took a step closer to Oliver._

_"As much as I want to, but I don't want to ruin our relationship," Oliver responded._

_"You're not. We both need this. No strings attach," Chloe said._

_"No strings attach? Are you sure about this, Chloe?" asked Oliver. She nodded and took her hands and gripped Oliver's head. They began to kiss urgently. He pulled off her shirt and unzipped her pants. While she removed his belt buckle and shed him in his boxers. She divest her underwear. She pushed him down on the bed. She needed him inside of her. To pleasure her and meet her needs. She kissed him on his lips and then she removed her bra._

_"Don't hold back Oliver. I need this," Chloe said breathlessly. His hands touched her back and flipped her over so that he was on top. They were both completely naked and under the covers. His hips were gliding up and down. His thrust got quicker and harder. He heard her moan which meant she wanted more. It felt good to be touched, to get pleasure because both of them haven't had it for while now. Actually, Chloe's never been touched like that. Oliver has never had a woman that demanded for this and could meet his needs the way Chloe does._

_He rolled off her and laid flat on his back. They both felt exhausted and satisfied. They were both breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath._

* * *

_The next morning…_

_He looked over and she was gone. He quickly dressed himself. He had to go everywhere in the room to gather all his clothes. He went downstairs to find Chloe in the kitchen._

_"Morning," Chloe smiled beautifully at him. It's been a while since he saw her smile like that. She poured a cup of coffee for him and for her_

_"Morning," Oliver said remembering what happen last night. How could he forget? Having sex with Chloe was amazing. He gave her one of those billionaire smile. They both took a sip of their coffee. "About last night… you weren't drunk right?"_

_She chuckled at him and raised her eyebrows. "Oliver, thanks for last night. I really needed it."_

_"Me too, Chloe," Oliver smile and felt relieved. There was nothing awkward about two friends or co-workers sleeping together._

_"If you ever need anything," Chloe said, "just asked and I'll do it. Just remember, no strings attach. I get it, when you or I find someone, we'll act as if we've never done this."_

_"So we're like sex partners?" Oliver asked. "We could have sex, but it doesn't have to mean anything."  
_

_"If you want to and yea, it doesn't have to mean anything," Chloe replied and shrug her shoulders. "But it's our little secret. No one knows. I mean no one." Oliver nodded and smiled. They began to make jokes and laugh. They acted as nothing happen as if they were still the same before, but happier._

* * *

What did you think? Good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS to be warned.

* * *

"So you're having meaningless sex with Oliver?" Lois asked.

"It's not exactly meaningless sex. It's… pleasurable," Chloe explained.

"Chloe, when you have sex with a person. It is making love with him. You've got to love him," Lois explained.

"Yes, I am sleeping with him, but it means nothing. No strings attach. We just sleep with each other to get…pleasure."

"Chloe, it's not right."

"Lois, it's nothing really. He has no one and I have no one. This both benefits us."

"And what happens when one of you guys do find someone? Are you still going to sleep with each other?"

"Of course not. Like I said before, no strings attach."

"I just don't want neither of you to get hurt."

"We're not."

"And does Clark know about this?"

"I'm not a little girl any more. I don't have to tell Clark who I'm sleeping with or not. I'm a big girl, okay?"

Lois sighed. "When did you and Oliver have been… you know started…?"

"About two and a half weeks ago."

"So you guys are sex buddies?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Chloe answered.

"Isn't it awkward? You know to sleep with your boss?" Lois asked. Chloe could tell that Lois was not happy.

"Well…"

* * *

_The second time they decided to do it again. It was two days after they decided to become sex buddies._

_Chloe was sitting in the chair and looking up at the computer screen. She was wearing her comfortable shorts and a tank top. The boys had gone to the movies on their night off. They were living with Chloe because they liked to keep Chloe company. Why would she live alone right? They would be the ones making noises and becoming a family. Oliver came over once in a while to have dinner and tell them what they needed to do. Dinah still lived in her own apartment though. Chloe didn't mind because they're family and they're important to her. Lois and Clark don't show up that much, but they do call Chloe sometimes. Chloe didn't go to the movies with the boys because she knew they wanted a 'boys' night out' night. She understood. She bought them lots of snacks for them to eat when they came back. She had nothing better to do but to work._

_She was typing and then she heard a door opened and then it closed._

_"Oh, you guys are back. I left the snacks in the kitchen. Feel free to get them yourself," Chloe said not bothering to look up. That's strange; the boys are usually loud and greet her._

_"Doing work when you have a day off?" a familiar voice said._

_"Well, I'll take all my days off and take a vacation trip," Chloe replied not looking up at him._

_"Too bad," Oliver said with disappointment in his tone._

_"Why?" Chloe asked. She was still not looking at him._

_"I was hoping…You said you would do anything for me right?" Oliver whispered in Chloe's ears. Chloe stopped typing and then she looked up at Oliver. He had a serious look on his face. She got up from her chair and looked into his brown eyes._

_"Anything," Chloe responded._

_"Good, I couldn't stop think about the other night," Oliver responded and dragged Chloe upstairs. Once they were both in the room, Oliver closed the door and immediately turned around and cupped Chloe's face and kissed her. A kiss that was so urgent to tell her that he needed her inside of him. A kiss that was so powerful and strong, that it made Chloe step back and made Oliver move forward. She was momentarily frozen with Oliver leaning down on her, his mouth crushing into her lips. Their bodies weren't touching yet. While Oliver kissed her, he unbuttoned his shirt and got out of his pants. She slid down her shorts and panties as he was still kissing her that made her fall on the bed with his body on hers. Chloe let him do what he needed to do. He let himself in her in and out. She fluttered her eyes. Oliver thrust in her harder and harder. "I need this Chloe." He finally admitted that he needed it as much as she did._

_Both of her hands reached over Oliver's back and pulled him closer to her. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Her hips swayed in and out moving faster and faster. She kissed his lips to hear him let out a moan. Still letting her hips move against his. She then slowed her pace and Oliver couldn't get enough. She bent down to give her another kiss and Oliver's hands pushed her against his body. He gently rolled her on her back and slid on top of her. He glided in and out while kissing her neck. They've been going at it for twenty minutes until they heard loud laughers downstairs._

_"Oliver," Chloe whispered breathlessly. "They're back."_

_"Who?" Oliver asked as he stopped his movements._

_"The boys," Chloe whispered. Oliver got off of Chloe's body. He sat up in the bed. He was trying to gather his thoughts. They both felt satisfied. The pleasure was great. Both of them could get used to being "sex buddies." That's right; the boys went to go watch a movie. He was facing the wall while Chloe got up and put on her clothes. He suddenly got up and dressed himself. "Next time, you tell the boys to watch two movies."_

_Chloe chuckled, "I'm sure, we'll have more time, next time."_

* * *

"So whenever the boys were gone, you guys would…"

"Yeah," Chloe answer.

"It felt kind of awkward. It is still awkward?" Lois asked.

"After the third or fourth time, we got used to it. I know what Oliver's body look like. Every inch of it and he knows mine. Our hands been everywhere on each other's body," Chloe answered smiling down at her cup of coffee.

"Too much information," Lois said as took a sip of her coffee.

"Chloe, hey!" a familiar voice shouted.

He was walking near her and when he finally got to the table Chloe said, "Oliver, what are you doing here?" as she looked up at him. She smiled brightly at him.

"You left your cell phone in the… at the Watchtower and it's been ringing forever. I couldn't answer it because it didn't let me. I thought it must have been important, so I just came here to give it to you," Oliver said as he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Chloe. He stared right into Chloe's green eyes and had the biggest grin on his face.

"It's voice recognition only I can answer it," Chloe explained.

Then they heard someone scoffed. "Oh, hey Lois," Oliver said as he took a quick glance at Lois and then back to Chloe.

"Oliver," Lois said to acknowledge him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you later Chloe," Oliver said still smiling at Chloe and she returned a smile back to him. She watched him leave.

"Chloe. Chloe? Chloe!" Lois repeated trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said turning back to Lois.

"I saw that! You two were-" She was interrupted by Chloe's phone ringing.

"Let me take this," Chloe said as she answered the phone. "Hello?" paused. "No, I'm not available this Friday." Paused. "it's okay. It's just a skirt and a blouse." Paused. "What? You got me new clothes?" Pause. "No, it's okay."

Then all of a sudden a delivery boy showed up in front of Chloe and Lois. He asked, "Chloe Sullivan?"

"That's me," Chloe answered.

"I need you to sign here and here," the boy told Chloe and pointed. Chloe signed it and the boy gave her a package. Then the boy left quickly.

"What's that all about?" Lois asked curiously. She stared at the box. She read who sent it to Chloe and her eyes widen.

"I don't know what you're up to but- hello? Hello? He did not just hang up on me," Chloe said talking to the phone. She put her phone away and looked at the box.

"You know the Steven Swift? The actor who acts as Warrior Angel?" Lois asked.

"I barely know him," Chloe replied.

"How'd you meet him and why is contacting you?" Lois asked with a grin on her face.

"Well, Bart wanted to go to Metropolis wonder-con, you know like a comic book convention. So I went with him. He left me to go see other comics and I was wandering alone. Then he ran into me and I was holding coffee too." Chloe explained. "He bumped into me at the Metropolis Wonder con and spilled my coffee all over me my skirt and blouse."

"And? What is he doing now? Are you holding a grudge against him? A threat?"

"No I'm not. I feel more generous these days. Usually, I would give them a hard time and threaten to sue them, but I feel more generous. I act cool and said it was okay and walked off."

"Because of what you and Oliver do," Lois said understandingly.

"Yeah. Obviously, he didn't get the picture and kept sending me 'I'm sorry gifts'. He found out my number and been calling me since." Chloe opened the box to find a silk purple dress. She picked up the purple dress by the straps. It was silk and had glitter at the chest area. There was a purple band under the chest. The dress passed Chloe's ankles. It was an elegant dress. Lois and Chloe both studied it. It was beautiful and stunning. Chloe put the

They opened the little envelope and found a note. It said, "I'm really sorry about the coffee incident. I want to make it up to you. If you could be my date to the Metropolis Wonder Con Banquet, it would be an honor. It'll be really fun and we could grab a cup of coffee, if you still want to. I hope that this dress will replace the clothes that I ruined. You could also wear this dress to the Metropolis Wonder Con Banquet. Before you say no, just think about it. I'll call you soon. Yours truly, Steven Swift."

"Chloe, you do know this guy is hot right?" Lois said. Chloe smiled at her.

"I'm flattered, but I don't have time," She responded. Why was she making excuses not to go out with Steven? Steven Swift, the hot actor.

"Then, find time," Lois said. "You're just making up excuses to not date. This guy has everything. He's handsome, famous, and fortune. He's nice too. He's perfect and he wants to go out with you. Is this about Oliver?" Before Chloe could answer, another delivery boy walked up to Chloe and Lois.

"Chloe Sullivan?" the delivery boy asked holding flowers in his hands.

"Yes?" Chloe answered.

"These are for you," he replied and handed Chloe a big bouquet of purple carnations. There were at least three dozen flowers combined. The boy left and Chloe and Lois both looked at each other.

"Look at that, he even sends you flowers," Lois said. Chloe smiled. Lois was right. Steven Swift does have all these qualities and that he wanted her.

* * *

_At the watchtower_

"Guys, a little help here," Chloe said walking through the front doors with bouquet of carnations, a box filled with chocolate, and a large basket filled with coffee gourmet all wrapped up.

"Someone's been doing a lot of shopping lately?" Victor said as he helped Chloe carried the large basket.

"Would I really buy all these things?" Chloe asked. They were about to answer looking at coffee gourmet. "No."

"Then where did you get all the stuff from?" AC asked as he took the chocolate box.

"And the flowers?" Bart asked taking the flowers from Chloe's arm. He held it and started looking at it. "There are three dozen of them."

"They were gifts," Chloe simply answered. The young boy frowned and put the bouquet on the table.

"Who would send you three dozen of flowers?" Oliver asked curiously.

Chloe looked up at Oliver and replied, "Steven Swift."

"Steven Swift?" They all asked at once. "Steven Swift? Warrior Angel guy? The actor Steven Swift?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"How do you know Steven Swift and why would he be sending you gifts?" Bart asked looking at all the gifts that Chloe had in her hands. So Chloe told them the story, but she left out the whole being cool thing, they would think otherwise.

"He was totally making a move on you," AC said.

"No, he set it up. He meant to spill coffee all over you just so he could get a date with you," Bart said.

"How did this guy even get your number?" Victor asked.

"I…I don't know. I didn't give it to him though," Chloe replied. The boys were fussing that Steven Swift was hitting on Chloe. They were arguing or creating stories what Steven Swift is trying to do. Chloe kept on raising her eyebrows and gave them tons of facial expressions, but she remained silent looking at Oliver. Oliver stayed speechless though. He just stared at the gifts and back to Chloe.

"What's this?" Oliver asked as he held the box.

"It's a dress that Steven wants me wear to the Metropolis Wonder con Banquet," Chloe replied.

"And you said yes?" Oliver assumed.

"No," Chloe answered. The boys let out a sigh of relief. Oliver had an unreadable expression on his face. You couldn't tell if he was happy or not happy about it. He didn't even look interested. "I'm going to wait for him to call and ask again, then I'll say yes." The boy's frowned and then their eyes narrowed at the gifts.

"Chloelious, you can't go out with him," Bart whined. "You were mine first and I heard that Steven Swift is a jerk." Chloe looked at the young boy.

"Chloe, you can't go out on this date with him. You don't even know him or barely know him," AC said.

"Steven Swift is just buying you gifts," Victor said.

"Guys!" Chloe shouted. They stopped arguing and complaining and watching vigilantly at Chloe. "I need this. I don't need permission to go out with whoever." Oliver opened the box and took the dress out. He studied it, holding both strap in each hand.

"He wants you to wear that?" Bart asked. "See Chloe, this guy just wants to see you in a hot dress."

"Whoa," AC and Victor said at the same time. Oliver put it in the box.

"I think it looks beautiful and I'm going to wear it," Chloe said. Chloe was so sure that this was the right thing to do. She needed to go out and meet people. She needed to find love. Lois's right, she needed to make time. "I'm going out and that's it. Case close." Chloe sighed and the boys looked at her. "Dinner will be ready in three hours okay? Why don't you guys go do something?" She suggested. They all left with their heads down, but Oliver stayed.

"I'll help you with dinner," Oliver said with a smile. It wasn't as beautiful as before, but it was a smile at least and that's what made Chloe happy.

"Okay," Chloe responded. She didn't know how Oliver felt about this because when he heard she was going to go out with Steven Swift, there were times he was smiling and there were times he didn't smile.

"So what are we making?" Oliver asked as he looked in the fridge.

"I was thinking…chicken alfredo," Chloe replied. Oliver looked up at her surprised.

"You sure you can make that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

30 minutes later…

"You put too much sauce!" Chloe shouted as they both looked in the pot.

"I think it's just enough," Oliver replied. He took a fork and stuck it in the pot and picked some fettucini noodles with it. "Want some?" Oliver asked Chloe as he raised the fork near Chloe's mouth.

"No way, you try it first. I'm not risking anything," Chloe replied. Oliver shrugged and took a bite. He chewed and chewed and then swallowed. "So? How was it?"

"It's pretty good," Oliver answered as he stuck his fork in the pot and grabbed some more. He put it near Chloe's mouth. Chloe opened her mouth and Oliver spoon fed her.

Chloe nodded as she chewed it. "It is good," Chloe said as she swallowed it. "Not bad Mr. Queen."

"Not so bad yourself, Ms. Sullivan," Oliver said as he took another bite.

"Hey! Save that for later," Chloe said taking the fork away from Oliver's hand.

"Hey Chloe, you have some sauce on your lips," Oliver said. Chloe licked her lips, but it was still there. Oliver grabbed a napkin cupped and Chloe's face and whipped it off her lips. "There," Oliver whispered in Chloe's lips. Their lips were an inch away. They were both looking into each other's eyes. Oliver swooped down his head and kissed Chloe. Chloe reacted back. Her hands held on Oliver's neck. It was passionate. No urgency needed. It was just those two kissing passionately. Oliver's hand moving from her face to her waist, to pull her closer to him. Oliver titled her head and wanting more.

Chloe took a step away from Oliver as soon as she heard voices coming near them. "Oh hey guys, we're done with dinner. You guys can set up the table." Chloe said as she looked at the food.

"You got it, Chloe," AC said as he reached in the cabinet to get plates.

"Salads in the fridge," Oliver said.

"Sure thing, bossman," Bart said. Oliver and Chloe both looked at Victor.

"I know, I know, silverwares," Victor said getting the utensils.

Oliver and Chloe both looked at each other and reflected a small smile to each other. Then Chloe said, "I'm gonna go." Oliver nodded. Chloe walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Lois said as she walked through the front door.

"Hey," Clark said as he took off Lois's jacket and hung it up.

"Oh hey guys. You guys are just in time for dinner," Chloe said as all three of them walked to the table. They all sat down and got their plates with the chicken alfredo.

"So Chloe, I heard Lois said that you're dating Steven Swift," Clark said as he took a bite. He looked at Chloe and gave her a small smile.

"Well… not yet," Chloe said.

"What are you talking about? I called Steven Swift for you and said that you would go with him to the Metropolis Wonder con banquet," Lois said with a big grin on her face.

"You what?" Chloe asked.

"I figured you might need a push," Lois said.

"Lois, I could have said yes myself," Chloe said.

"What's so great about this guy anyways?" Victor asked looking up at Lois. "I mean, he's just a regular guy."

"He's perfect! He's handsome, famous, and has a fortune. He's nice too," Lois bragged. Clark raised his eyebrows and Lois just smiled back at him. "But, Clark's the only guy for me." Clark smiled back at her.

"Good to know I have qualities," Clark said.

"Oliver has all those things," AC mentioned as he stuck a fork in his salad.

'Oh my gosh, did AC see what Oliver and I did? Did the boys see?' Chloe thought with a worried look on her face.

"Well Oliver… Oliver's not interested in Chloe as Steven Swift is," Lois said.

"And Oliver is not funny. I think Chloelicious wants a funny guy. Someone like me," Bart said.

"No Bart," AC and Victor said at the same time.

Chloe let out a loud sigh, "Can we stop talking about me?" They decided to talk about other subjects and went on and on. After dinner, Lois and Clark had to go back home. The boys cleaned the tables and went back to playing video games. Chloe sat at her desk and was looking at the ticket that Steven had sent her. It was a ticket that would let her in the Metropolis wonder con banquet. Then she set it down. Then Oliver sat on her desk right in front of her.

"I need to know something," Oliver said looking down at Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe replied.

"Can we still… you know?" Oliver asked gulping. He was anxious. He needed to know if they could still have sex together. But why? Was it pleasure? Or is just being with Chloe? Chloe's silence was making him more anxious. They both never thought about this. They always assumed that they could sleep together. They never thought far in the future.

"I… don't know," Chloe replied looking at his brown eyes. She didn't want to say that. She didn't want to say no. But they agreed that when they did find someone they would stop having sex together. Saying 'I don't know' was an answer filled with ambiguity.

It was not an answer Oliver was looking for or wanted to hear. It was better to hear 'I don't know' than 'no'.

"Maybe," Chloe whispered in Oliver's ear. It felt right saying 'maybe'. "Meet me at the clocktower."

"I'll be waiting," Oliver said letting out a relieved sigh. He got up and walked to the boys and told him that he had to leave. Chloe watched Oliver leave. She didn't smile because she was confused. She went up in her room and paced back and forth. What was she doing? They both agreed that there was no strings attached and when they did begin to date other people they would stop. But now, all they want is more. She bit her lip and grabbed her purse. She has to tell Oliver that they can't do it. It's not right.

Oliver on the other hand was in his car.

He wasn't happy about hearing someone wanting to go out with Chloe or trying to pick her up. He didn't like the idea that Chloe was considering another guy. He didn't even want to think about that Chloe would be sleeping with another guy one day. Chloe's special. She understands and there isn't another women like Chloe out there that could make him feel the way that he does when he was with Chloe. Why was he feeling this way?

Maybe something along their whole "sex buddies" relationship actually turned to something else. Maybe it turned to something more.

Chloe let out a sigh. She needed this and she's not really going out with Steven yet. She's not really seeing him. It would be okay for her and Oliver to still sleep with each other. Chloe grabbed her purse and car keys. "I'm going out for a bit and be back later. Actually, I'll be home really late, so you guys don't need to wait up on me."

"Okay," the three boys said. Chloe opened the front door and stepped out. She closed the door and locked it.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice asked. Chloe jumped and turned around to see Lois in front of her.

"Lois, hey. I was actually-"

"Save it," Lois interupped. "I know what you were going to do and you can't do it, Chloe."

"Lois… I need this," Chloe said. She frowned.

"No Chloe," Lois responded. "You're stronger than this. You need to stop." Chloe leaned against the wall and slid down. She sat on the ground and crossed her arms around her knees. Lois sat down on the floor with Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Why can't I just go and do it?"

"Because… Chloe, What happens when you meet someone really nice and you turned that guy down for someone who you are not going to marry?" Lois asked.

"I don't know," Chloe responded.

"You get lonely. You're going to want more from that 'sex buddy' of yours. He's not going to be able to give you more," Lois explains.

"Then what should I do?" Chloe asked.

"Tell him, you can't do it anymore. He'll understand and it'll all be better," Lois said. They got up from the ground.

"Okay," Chloe said. She nodded and went in the watchtower.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" Lois offered.

"No," Chloe replied. "I just need some time alone. Goodnight, Lois." Chloe closed the door and went up in the room. The boys didn't even notice that Chloe came back in the house. Chloe looked at the phone. Then it rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"What's taking you so long?" Oliver asked as soon as he heard Chloe's voice.

"We can't do it tonight," Chloe said.

"Tomorrow morning?" Oliver asked.

"No," Chloe said. "Not tonight or ever." That left Oliver silent. It felt like someone taking away his most valuable belonging. It felt like someone stabbing him in the heart. He sat down and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I…" Chloe said. She couldn't explain to him.

"Just meet me at the clocktower and we'll talk about it, okay?" Oliver said. Oliver felt frustrated and confused. He was so tensed.

"Okay," Chloe whispered. They both hung up. Chloe looked outside the window to see that Lois left. Chloe was going to tell Oliver in person that they can't do it anymore.

Oliver needed to know why they couldn't do it anymore. He needed to talk to Chloe. They most definitely need to talk about this.

* * *

So... did it clear up the title and summary? Was it good or bad? Let me know please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe arrived at the clocktower. She kept on repeating to herself "okay, we need to talk about it. We need to talk about it." She got on the elevator and then she stepped inside of Oliver's place.

"Oliver!" Chloe shouted. Still no answer or sign of Oliver being there. "Oliver?!?" Chloe shouted. _'Where the hell is Oliver?'_Chloe went into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Chloe put her car keys and purse on the counter. Then she went in the living room.

"I'm up here," Oliver shouted back. He was in his room upstairs. _'we're going to talk about this'_ she said to herself as she walked up the stairs. She stood there watching Oliver argue on the phone. _'Great he's already naked'_ He was shirtless and already in his pajamas bottom. Chloe gazed at his perfect golden hair. Then her eyes moved down to his long, tan sexy back. Then she stared at his bicep. She was about to reach for him and touch him.

'_stop it Chloe! Snap out of it!_' Chloe thought to herself. Just thinking about what she would usually do was too hot. Her hand would go everywhere, literally everywhere on Oliver's body. She would gently rub her hands against Oliver's abs, back, arms, shoulders…etc. She would begin to slowly kiss him from his body to his lips. _'oh my gosh, breathe Chloe'_ She inhale and exhale. She was now feeling hot. She took off her jacket and put it on the table. She turned away from Oliver, so that her back is facing him. She was only wearing a tank top. She needed to focus on the issue. As soon as Chloe heard Oliver say, "I'll talk to you tomorrow" and he hung up. She opened her mouth and said, "Oliver we need to-" She felt his hands around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. Her back was completely touching his chest. Then he kissed her on her collar bone and gave small kisses going up to her neck. _'oh god, that feels amazing.'_ Chloe began to close her eyes because the feeling was too good. Then he kissed her behind her ear. That was the spot that made her moan. It was the spot that made her want more. She turned around and soon returned him kisses. She put a hand on his cheek and both lips were interacting.

Oliver's hand began to hold on her waist. Then his hands slowly rose under her tanktop and rubbing her smooth, soft back. Her hands were touching his muscular shoulder and moved down to his biceps. Soon enough, Chloe slid off her tanktop and Oliver unbutton her pants as she slid those down too. Then she shed off his pants and her panties. He removed the final piece of clothing on her which is her bra. He unhooked it and mesmerizes her body. His eyes study her body evenly. He then scooped her up, still looking in her eyes, and headed for the bed with his body on top of hers. He made kisses on the flat stomach and slowly moved up to her breast. His hands was holding on her waist and massaging it. Then he began to kiss her collarbone. Oliver began to caress her body. Chloe placed both of her hand on his back and slowly touched it that made him want her. Chloe was in ecstasy. She was enjoying the way Oliver touched her and the way he kissed her. It was sensational for the both of them. He began to himself inside of her. He moved his hips up and down. Chloe began to moan "Oliver".

Hours later…

"That was..." Chloe said trying to catch her breath.

"Yea..." Oliver replied. The covers were both covering their chest and then Oliver scooted closer to Chloe. Chloe turned, leaning on half of her body. Her back was facing Oliver's. Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist, his body spooning hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Remember the last time we did this?"

"How could I forget?" Chloe replied.

* * *

_They were already in the bed together and have gone through their first and second round. They have already wasted more than an hour._

_"I should really go," Chloe said as she sat up on the bed._

_"Why so soon?" Oliver asked as he begins to sit up._

_"I can't spend all day in bed doing nothing," Chloe explained as she was about to get up. Then he reached for her and pulled her back. She was now laying flat on her back. "I really can't-"_

_She was cut off by Oliver's kiss on her lips. "Who says we're not doing anything?" Oliver whispered in her lips. He then began to kiss her on her lips and made small kissed slowly down to her neck and then her collar bone and then to her cleavage._

_"Oliver, we already done this..oh… twice..oh…already," Chloe said as he kissed her behind her ear._

_"Round three won't hurt," Oliver said as his body began to get on top of hers. He didn't want to crush her with his body, so he made small movements. Then she put her arms around his back and pulled him on top of her. She lightly rubbed his shoulders and moved down to his waist. His body was completely on her. Her breast was pushed against his chest and he began to thrust in her. His hips moved up and down. She held on to his waist as tight as she could. She let out a moan that sent a shiver down Oliver's back._

* * *

"I can't believe you taught me into doing round three with you," Chloe said.

"Hey, you're not complaining. Last time you taught me into doing round two," Oliver said.

* * *

_"Chloe," Oliver said as he kissed her. "We only," he kissed her again. "have twenty-five," he kissed her again. "minutes."_

_"That's enough time," Chloe replied in between the kisses. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She ripped his shirt apart and bent down to kiss him. He unbuttons her blouse and he removed it and threw it off of her. He then kissed her neck. She removed his belt buckle and he unzipped her pants._

_Twenty-five minutes later… Oliver had gathered all his clothes. He was buttoning up his shirt while Chloe laid on the bed under the covers and just watched him."I'm so late for my meeting." Chloe threw the covers off of her body and crawled closer to Oliver. He was standing in front of her with his back facing her. She got up and stood on her knees behind Oliver._

_"Then let me help you," Chloe said in a playful voice. Oliver turned around and he was still buttoning up his shirt. Chloe smiled at him. Chloe was playing with the buttons on Oliver's shirt rather than helping him button it. Then he looked at her. Both of her hands splayed across his chest and up to his shoulder and started to play with the collar of his shirt. It sent a shiver down his spine. He stopped his movements and looked at her. She gave him the witty smile. He bent over and kissed her so fierce. He gripped Chloe's head for a more longer kiss._

_"You want more, sidekick?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face. Chloe answered him with a smile. That smile made him want more of her. He pulled her in and kissed her. He gripped her hair. Her hands grabbed his shirt wanting more. She pulled him on top of her._

_"You're going to be late for your meeting," Chloe said as removed his shirt from his body._

_"Screw the meeting," Oliver said as he kissed Chloe's cleavage. "It can wait."

* * *

_

"Oliver, you made the move first," Chloe said.

"You started," Oliver said. They were both chuckling. "I still can't figure it out. How did all the board members got stuck in the building."

Chloe turned her body over to so it can face Oliver. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't figured it out? Come on Oliver. Think harder," She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I knew it was you. My smart sidekick," Oliver said. He kissed her on top of her head.

"I still can't believe we got caught during our second round," Chloe said as she shook her head.

* * *

_Chloe was on top of Oliver. Her hips were moving in and out. Oliver's hand was caressing Chloe's back and then he held on her hips. The door suddenly flew opened. Chloe and Oliver were so into it, they didn't even notice._

_"Oh hey bossman, have you seen-" a familiar voice said. Chloe stopped her movement as soon as she heard a voice. Her naked back was facing the young boy. She got off of Oliver's body and fell flat on her face on the pillow without showing her face. She buried her face even more when she notice the awkward silence hoping that the young boy haven't notice her. Oliver lifted his head up to see who was at the door. He let out a sigh._

_"Bart, what are you doing here?" Oliver groaned._

_"So, who's the new girl?" Bart asked with a smile on his face. "a blonde model?"_

_"Bart what are you seriously doing here?" Oliver repeated pulling the covers over to cover Chloe's back._

_"I was looking for Chloelicious. She told me that she was going to the bookstore, but she never came back," Bart explained. He was still trying to see Chloe's face, but he didn't know. "Hot girl."_

_"oh… She said something about doing some shopping or business. So she could be anywhere… can we talk about this on the phone later. I'm kind of busy," Oliver said with hand gestures._

_"Sure thing, bossman," Bart said as he turned around and walked to the door. Before he shut the door he said, "you kids have fun." Oliver threw a pillow at him, but Bart already closed the door._

_"Where were we?" Oliver asked as he looked under the covers to find Chloe.

* * *

_

"That was a close one," Chloe said letting out a sigh. "Could you imagine what it would be like if the boys knew about this?"

"Not really," Oliver said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean not really?" Chloe asked. "They would totally freak out! They're over protective and every time a man comes close to me they would scare them off."

"That's where you're wrong. They wouldn't scare me off because they're scared of me," Oliver replied playing with Chloe's hair. Chloe kissed Oliver's neck because being near Oliver always made her feel safe. He would protect her. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes. "Chloe."

"huh?" Chloe responded in a sleepy tone.

"I'm really glad we did this," Oliver said. He kissed Chloe's forehead. "This really opened my eyes." Chloe was already asleep. She was too tired from the activity they've been doing.

The sun was shining right through the window hitting the bed.

"Morning," Oliver whispered in Chloe's ear. Both of their eyes were still closed.

"Morning," Chloe said and then she smiled. "Morning." Chloe repeated again and her smile faded. "Morning," Chloe popped open her eyes. She sat up in bed and then she hurried and gathered all her cloths. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I slept here." She slid in her pants and then searched for her bra. Then she looked at the alarm clock. "I'm so late! Where's my bra?"

"Chloe, it's only eight in the morning," Oliver groaned as he watched Chloe freaked out. He got up and then walked over near the door and picked up Chloe's bra and waved it at Chloe.

"It's not just eight in the morning. I have a coffee date with Lois again. I wasn't even home last night. I don't even know if the boys knew. What if they're searching for me? What if they went to every coffee place and didn't see me," Chloe babbled. Oliver handed Chloe her bra and then she put it over her chest. Oliver then hooks the bra on her back.

He placed too hands on Chloe's shoulder and said, "Chloe, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. We've done this before," Oliver reminded her.

"No, it's different now," Chloe said as walked away from Oliver and slid on her tanktop. Then she walked over at the table and picked up her jacket and put it on. She looked at the clock again and back at Oliver.

"What do you mean different?" Oliver asked curiously. He then put his pants on.

"Well… I told Lois about 'next times'," Chloe said.

"Everything?" Oliver asked. "Lois knows everything?" He crossed his arms and glared at Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said as she walked away from Oliver. Then she went downstairs. She didn't want to answer whatever questions Oliver had. Oliver followed right behind her.

"And?" Oliver asked. "You said this was our little secret and no one is supposed to know."

"Well, she's family and we could trust her. I actually didn't tell her, she figured it out," Chloe said looking at Oliver. Then she turned around and looked at the clock. She turned back to face Oliver and kissed him on his cheek. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am. It's going to be more awkward with Lois now," Oliver said and he let out a sigh.

"I really want to make it up to you now, but I got to go," Chloe said as she picked up her purse and car keys.

"I'll see you later," Oliver said. Chloe got in the elevator and waved at Oliver with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her. It was good to be with Chloe. To kiss her, to caress her, to feel her, to hear her voice, and he would think of a million things that he loved about Chloe. She was a woman that understood him.

* * *

"Hey Lois," Chloe said as she walked towards the table Lois was sitting in.

"You're late," Lois said to Chloe. Lois gave Chloe a glare.

"I uh… went out for a morning walk and lost track of time," Chloe explained.

"Morning walk, really?" Lois asked. "Chloe," Lois gave a sigh. "You went to Oliver's didn't you?"

"How did you…?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, you have that same look after you had sex. Knowing that you have a sex buddy, it's probably Oliver," Lois said. Chloe was speechless. She didn't know what to tell Lois to why she went to Oliver's place.

"Wow, your reporter skills are getting really good," Chloe said with a small smile. A waiter walked by the table.

"Can I take your order or are you two waiting for more people?" the waiter asked.

"It's just us two. I'll have the strawberry pancakes and another cup of coffee," Lois said to the waiter.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes and coffee as well. That will be it," Chloe said. The waiter wrote down the order.

As soon as the waiter left, Lois opened her mouth, "What were you doing at Oliver's?" Lois looked straight into Chloe's eyes. Lois wasn't smiling.

"After you left, Oliver called and we were going to talk about it," Chloe explained.

"And you went and what? Did you even talk to him?" Lois asked.

"Well I-" Before Chloe could explain the waiter came by and gave Lois her pancakes and Chloe got her pancakes. The waiter set down the two cups of coffee.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter offered.

"No, we're fine. Thank you," Chloe replied. The waiter left and Chloe began to dig in with her fork.

"Chloe, you still didn't explain yourself," Lois said as she took a bite.

"I'm really hungry," Chloe said as she took another bite of her pancake.

"It's probably from having sex last night," Lois muttered.

"Lois, you want the truth?" Chloe asked as she looked up at Lois. Lois nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you what happen." Chloe sighed and then she finished her pancake. "Well, after you left, Oliver called and we were going to talk about it. I was going over to the penthouse was to simply tell him that we had to stop…" Chloe began to tell the story. She took a few sip of her coffee.

"So, you guys basically didn't talk about this situation," Lois said. Chloe nodded and she took another sip of her coffee.

"It's really not a situation," Chloe said finishing her pancake. Chloe was smiling. "It was much longer this time, too. I don't see the problem."

"What are you talking about? It is a situation. How are you going to date other people if you're still having sex with Oliver? You guys are basically sex addicts," Lois lectured Chloe. "Do you guys even use condoms? Huh? You guys always seem to be rushing sex."

"Hey, I have you know that we may be rushing our 'next times', but we do use protection," Chloe said still smiling. "He slips on the condom while he's kissing me. I don't even notice because he's still pleasuring me."

" Chloe, too much information," Lois said holding on her cup of coffee. "How many 'next times' do you plan to have with Oliver?" Chloe became speechless. Lois was right again. She shouldn't be doing it with Oliver. "How long are you planning to hide this from the boys. They are eventually going to find out."

"Not exactly. After Bart found out, I made them wear these bracelet, that when every time they come near Oliver and me it beeps. It only beeps when I set it when Oliver and me are alone. I set it, so we wouldn't get caught again."

"That explains that, but how are you even going to go to the Metropolis Wonder Con banquet with Steven Swift?" Lois asked.

"Oh, Steven Swift, right…" Chloe said. Her smile began to fade. "It's just a date. It's no biggie."

"No, it's not just a date. This could be big. This date could be the starting of something new."

"Yeah…" Chloe said and gave a small smile.

"Chloe, you're going to stop doing your thing with Oliver. No more 'next times'. You need to stop. This is for your own good," Lois said as she looked at her watch.

"You have to go somewhere?" Chloe asked as she notices Lois looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I got to go to the planet. I'm going to be late. I have an interview," Lois said. "Check please!" Lois shouted as she raised her hand at the waiter.

"You should go. I got this," Chloe assured Lois.

"Okay, but seriously, no more 'next times' with Oliver," Lois reminded Chloe. "This is what you want is to be in a serious relationship."

"Okay," Chloe nodded.

"By hun," Lois said as she got up and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "It'll all be better if you stop. It is what you want right? To be with someone that loves you and that can make love to you."

* * *

"Lane! You're late!" the editor shouted as soon as he saw Lois walk in.

"I know, I had a family emergency crisis thing going on," Lois explained. They both walked in the elevator.

"Your interview is at the top level. He's been waiting there for over fifteen minutes," said the editor.

"Fifteen minutes is not bad," Lois said with a positive attitude.

"Keep pushing it and you will be fired. Luckily, this guy actually likes you," said the editor.

"Likes me? He barely knows me," said Lois. The elevator doors opened and they headed to the private room.

"Lois, didn't you hear?" The editor asked. Lois had a confuse look on her face. "Just go in there and ask questions about his business, okay? You can do that right?" The editor said as he opened the door and pushed Lois inside. Lois stood there and just glared at the door.

"Lois Lane," a familiar voice acknowledge.

"Oliver Queen…" Lois said as she turned around and gave him a smirk.

* * *

Did you like it? More reviews = more writing. It encourages me to write more. Please review. Whether it's questions or comments. review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing and reading. I tried my best to write and update this chap. There's lots of switching scene. I tried to make it clear as possible, so if you have any questions. ask away! Please review! Whether its a comment or something you didn't like.

* * *

"You seemed surprised," Oliver said sitting on the chair. Lois walked over to the table and sat on the chair. She was right across Oliver. She simply just stared at him with a smile. "I thought I was here for an interview." She still didn't say anything. "Anytime, now Lois." Lois put her chin on her hand and just sat there staring at Oliver.

"So, what's it like?" Lois asked. She didn't have a pen in her hand and was not going to take notes.

"Well, I'm a very busy man. I'm the CEO of Queen Industry. There are lots of times when I have to fly to Star City. I also have lots of board member meetings," Oliver answered.

"And how do you manage your time?" Lois asked as she leaned back in her chair and look at Oliver.

"Whenever there is a meeting, I go to it. I try to even it out," Oliver answered. Lois still wasn't taking notes.

"I bet," Lois said. "Come on' Oliver, you can tell me,"

Oliver had a confuse look on his face. _'Did Chloe say something about the sex they both had last night to Lois?' _

"What do you want to know?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know where to start," Lois answered. Then she picked up a magazine from the cabinet. She flip through it. "Billionaire playboy turns down lots of pretty women. Who is Oliver secretly seeing?" Lois read out loud_. 'yep, she did'. _Then she put the magazine down for Oliver to see. Oliver picked up the magazine to see what Lois was talking about. It was a picture of a model that he turned down when she asked for a ride home. There was another picture of Oliver taking a girl's hand off of him. There was another picture on the page where Oliver walks away from a group of girls.

"You can stop the whole magazine question thing. I know that you know the deal about me and Chloe," Oliver said as he put the magazine down.

Lois let out a huge sigh and said, "I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

_At watchtower_

Chloe stared at her bed sheets. Things changed a lot over a month. Two months ago, she was sleeping alone every night and now she was sleeping with Oliver. She remembers when he first changed her bed sheets.

_He was slowly grinding his hips into her on the bed as she held on the soft, silky bed sheets. "Oh…" Chloe screamed out. Her naked body was touching the smooth sheet. He got off of her body and they were both trying to catch their breath. He pulled the green, puffy covers over their bodies. Their breathing calm down and had big grins on their faces. Chloe rolled half of her body on top of Oliver. _

"_These," Chloe pointed at the bed sheets, "are not my bed sheets and covers. You changed them?" Chloe splayed her finger across the bed sheets._

"_Yeah, I thought it would make this more… interesting," Oliver said looking down at Chloe who had half her naked body on his. He placed a hand on her back and held her._

"_Interesting?" Chloe asked. She looked down at his tan, sweaty body. "I like them. I know what else makes it interesting." Chloe started drawing on Oliver's chest with her fingers. _

"_Oh yeah?" Oliver said. "What would that be?" He asked as his hands began to roam against Chloe's back down to her hips._

"_Maybe I should show you," Chloe said in a seductive voice. She began to give him small kisses on his chest and she nibbled on his neck. _

"_Chloe, we can do this next time. It's already late and I-" She was even listening to him. She was still giving him kisses. Then she began to-_

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," Chloe shouted. The door knob turned and Clark appeared to be there. It was unusual for Clark to come to the Watchtower and to be looking for Chloe. "Clark, is everything okay?" He stood right in front of her.

"Chloe, we're best friends right?" Clark asked. It was hard for Chloe to answer that question because they weren't who they used to be. She stopped talking to Clark about her feelings and it was different now. They didn't do any go out or hang out together like they used to. Clark has become a whole different person to her. He was still the same Kal-el hero, but not the Clark Kent that was her best friend. She kept her own secrets to herself.

"We're close friends," Chloe replied. Clark nodded. He looked at Chloe who was still sitting on the bed.

"Chloe, you know you can tell me anything. You know that you can still come to me if you ever needed anything, right?" Clark asked with a look on his face that wanted her to say yes.

'_No, I would have gone Oliver if I ever needed anything.'_ Chloe thought to herself "Clark, what's with the sudden questions?" Clark began to frown.

"Yesterday night, we had dinner. I heard your thoughts," Clark said. Chloe soon got angry.

"Clark, you told me that you wouldn't do it unless it was for saving the world!" Chloe responded as she got up to face him. She was furious.

"I was saving our friendship," Clark said. Chloe stood there in silence. Maybe over the past couple of months they were just team mates, but not friends. She let out a sigh because he knows about Oliver and her. "I'm sorry Chloe. It's been a while since you and I talked. It felt like I was losing a best friend and I couldn't tell what you were thinking so I had to hear them."

"You had no right to read them," Chloe said shaking her head. She looked straight into Clark's eyes. "How could you? Clark, these are my personal thoughts."

"Chloe, what are you and… Oliver doing?" Clark asked. He wasn't looking at Chloe. He was looking at the floor.

"You probably heard already. What's the point of telling you?" Chloe said calmly. She just sat down on her bed again.

"No, I haven't heard everything. I want to be a part of your life. Not just as a team mate, but a friend," Clark explained. He took a seat next to Chloe and held her hand. "Tell me everything. Are you and Oliver having a secret relationship?" Clark asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Me and Oliver aren't exactly having a secret relationship," Chloe said. "We're sex buddies- secret relationship."

"oh," Clark said. He was speechless. He raised his eyebrows. So she told him the story that she told Lois.

* * *

At the Daily Planet

"Oliver, did you really have to pick Chloe? There are plenty of other bimbos out there and you could have pick any of them. So why Chloe?" Lois asked as she stood over Oliver looking down at him. She was breathing harder because she just gave him a long speech about how much Chloe is to her.

"Because she's not like other girls. She's not a bimbo. She's special and I…" Oliver said getting up at his chair and began looking down at Lois.

"You what?" Lois asked pushing Oliver to finish his sentence.

"I love her," Oliver said.

"You love her? So after being sex buddies for two and a half weeks, you love her," Lois said.

"What are you talking about two and a half weeks? Me and Chloe have been doing this for two and a half months," Oliver said.

"What?" Lois asked as she raised her eyebrows. "Two and a half freakin' months?" She had a shock look on her face. Her jaw dropped.

Oliver scratched his head. "Yeah, and I didn't fall in love with her after we became sex buddies. I fell in love with her before that."

"Then… why did you guys become sex buddies? If you loved her, then why didn't you just tell her?" Lois asked. She was so confused now.

"I can't tell her. Her life would be in danger. I'm afraid she might not feel the same way. We became sex buddies because she needed it and I wanted it."

"That's why the first time you said "as much as I want to" and she said "I need this." Ollie, you know that Chloe has open arms. You're losing a fight already without going to war. You also know that your extra activities are always going to be dangerous, but you can protect her. Just tell her your feelings."

"One time, when I almost told her was when we went to this Charity event." He began to tell the story.

* * *

At watchtower

"So you and Oliver been sex buddies for two and a half weeks?" Clark asked walking around in the room.

"No, it's what I told Lois. Oliver and I have been sex buddies for two and a half months now. she was freaking out when I first told her about me and Oliver, so I just told her that it just happen two and a half weeks ago," Chloe babbled.

"Do you love him?" Clark asked looking straight into her green eyes.

"We're sex buddies. We're not supposed to have any feelings for each other. We're supposed to have no strings attach." Chloe said as she looked at her hands.

"And?"

"I don't know." Chloe said as she looked up at Clark.

"Chloe, if you do have feelings than just say so because what if he falls for another girl and he can't be your sex buddie anymore and you can prevent it by admitting you have feelings for him."

"How do you know I have feelings for him?"

"I heard your thoughts, remember?"

"There was this one time we went to a charity event. Oliver made the whole team go."

Flashback: Chloe telling the story.

_The whole team was there. All the boys were wearing tuxes and Chloe wore a short black tube top dress. It made her body look stunning. It showed Chloe's curves and her tanned beautiful, soft, smooth legs. Her hair was pinned up._

_The boys were just dancing with other girls. Chloe sat alone at the table watching them. She stood up to go find a waiter, so she could get a drink. As she walked closer to a waiter, she spotted Oliver. There was a group of girls surrounding him. She took a drink from the waiter and leaned against the wall in the back. She took a sip and watched those girls touching him. They were touching his arms and back. Then, they started to giggle. Oliver has always been a flirt. She looked down at her drink because if Oliver did have a fling with one of those girls, he wouldn't need her anymore. Then she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the person. It was a tall, broad should man standing in front of her._

_"Hi, I couldn't help, but notice that you were standing here alone. I'm Bruce Wayne," he said as he raised out a hand, so Chloe could shake it._

_"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe introduced herself as she shook his hand._

_"So why are you here besides the Charity event?" Bruce asked. Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I mean, you don't look like the type of person to come and- Most people come to dance, especially when they're really beautiful." He was babbling just trying to talk to Chloe. She could help, but laugh._

_"Beautiful people dance? I thought all people can dance," She said._

_"I meant, would you like to dance?" Bruce asked._

_Chloe couldn't help and laugh because Bruce couldn't get his words to come out right. She just smiled at him. "Where's your group of girls? I'm pretty sure they would want to dance with you Mr. Wayne."_

_"Please call me Bruce," Bruce said as he looked over Oliver. "It looks like Oliver Queen has those groups of girls tonight." Chloe looked over. There was still girls hanging on his shoulder and he was looking at Chloe and Bruce._

_Chloe chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be back."_

_"How about a dance?" Bruce asked._

_Chloe glanced at Oliver with those girls and then she smiled at Bruce. "I'd love to." Chloe gave her glass to a waiter and Bruce led her to the dance floor with a hand on her back. It was a long walk, but they finally made it to the middle. The music slowed down. Chloe gently put her hand on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce put one of his hands on Chloe's back and they were holding each other hand. They were moving to the rhythm of the music. Step by step. There were a few twirls. Chloe had a small smile on her face._

_"What's with the long face?" Bruce asked as he twirl her around. They were back in formation._

_"It's my usual face," Chloe answered._

_"Does it have something to do with Oliver? Seeing to how you keep on looking at him." Bruce looked at Oliver and then Chloe glanced at Oliver and back to Bruce._

_"I should really go," Chloe said as she let go of Bruce's hand and took her hand off of Bruce's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"Thanks for the dance. It was nice meeting you. I'm just not feeling well," Chloe said as she walked away from him. As soon as she got away from the dance floor, she hurried out of the place. She got in the cab. Since Oliver is seeing other girls than that means "no more sex buddies." She didn't know where to go or what to do. There were still lots of work to do. __'I'll just go on my laptop and work in my room. Wait, I left my laptop at Oliver's yesterday when we were supposed to work. I'll just go over and get it. Oliver's at the party anyways.' Chloe arrived there in fifteen minutes. She went to look for her laptop. She searched in the kitchen and then the living room. Then, she decided to look upstairs in his room. She walked up the stairs and stopped at the last step._

Flashback: Oliver telling the story.

_They girls were just hovering all over Oliver._

_"Oliver, let's dance!" one girl said._

_"Ollie, we can do something fun together," another girl said as she rubbed his back._

_"I'm really not in the mood," Oliver answered and gave them a smile. "I just kind of want to be alone." The girls giggled once again._

_"Oh come Ollie. We always have fun together," a girl said resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the group of girls. He wanted to be alone and look at how beautiful Chloe looked today. He wanted to mesmerize her body. She was standing in the back just drinking, but there was guys staring at her. Then he saw Bruce Wayne walked up to Chloe. She was laughing at his jokes or what not. They seem to both be flirting with each other. Chloe kept on laughing and chuckling. She was also smiling at him. Oliver smile faded as he saw Bruce laid a hand on Chloe's back and led her to the dance floor. She was still smiling at him. Oliver needed to know where she was going. He needed to know what was going on with Chloe and Bruce. He needed to know if they were still sex buddies. He knew she was going to get her laptop sooner or later, so he drove to the clock tower and waited for her._

Flashback: Chloe and Oliver telling the story.

_"looking for this?" Oliver said as he raised the green laptop in his hand. Chloe wasn't happy. Her eyebrows furrowed._

_"How did you get here before me? And what are you doing here?" Chloe asked._

_"Don't you know that taxi drivers take miraculous ways? I live here," Oliver responded. "I'm actually looking for you."_

_"I get it Oliver," Chloe said. "No more of this sex buddie."_

_"So you and Bruce huh?" Oliver asked. Chloe looked confused._

_"What?" Chloe asked._

_"Letting all those guys stare at you and then you pick Bruce," Oliver said as he put the laptop down. "Didn't know that you liked to move that quick with guys?"He had a serious look on his face._

_"What?" Chloe asked. She was furious. "don't turn this on me. You were the one having all those girls hanging all over you!"_

_"They weren't hanging all over me!"_

_Chloe took a step closer to him. "Oh so you admit that they were with you!"_

_"Yes, because I couldn't get rid of them!"_

_"Yeah right. Those girls were giggling because you were flirting with them!"_

_Oliver took a step closer to her. "No! I was simply telling them that I wanted to be alone." Oliver said as he was looking down into Chloe's green eyes. "How about you? You were just standing in the back to get attention. Then you went out to have a dance with Bruce Wayne!"_

_"He and I didn't have anyone to dance with, so why not?" Chloe said as she shrugged her shoulder. Their bodies were an inch away._

_"Because I wanted to dance with you," Oliver said in a calm voice. Chloe's face fell from furious. She looked back into Oliver's brown eyes. Chloe became speechless. It was so quiet, all they could hear was each other's breathing. "And I wanted to do this." Oliver said as he bent down to kiss Chloe. They shared an urgent kiss that led Chloe to wrap her legs around Oliver's waist. Her hands gripped on his hair deepening the urgent kiss as Oliver held on her ass. He walked near his desk to let Chloe sit on it. They're lips were still crushing on each other as Chloe's hand began to move from his hair to his shoulder and then the buttons on his shirt. They broke apart to get air. Chloe got his shirt all unbuttoned and removed it from his body. Oliver's lips began to trail down to her neck. Chloe let a hand on his head and pushed it in her neck area for longer kisses. He was unzipping her dress as he kissed behind her shoulders and she removed his pants. As soon as he was done unzipping her dress, he began to hold on Chloe ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on his mattress and slip the dress right out. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." Oliver said as he kissed her lips. "I should have just walked away from those girls." He kissed her again in her cleavage._

_Chloe slightly pushed Oliver off of her. She got up and sat on the bed and looked back in his eyes. "I'm sorry Oliver. I shouldn't have accused you." She cupped his face and kissed him gently and then it became urgent. They became completely naked and skin on skin._

"Okay, I get the picture. You guys had hot make up sex," Lois said. "Ugh, why do you both like to go into explicit details?" Lois said.

Oliver said. "After our makeup sex, I was about to tell her."

_She was combing her hair and looking herself in the mirror. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on top of her forehead._

_"Chloe, I-"_

_"I'm going to be really late! Whatever you want to tell me, next time okay?" Chloe said as she put the comb down and ran downstairs._

"Yall had lots of 'next times'. So why didn't you tell her then?" Lois asked.

"Because we were always so caught up with what we were doing and we never found the time," Oliver answered.

"Because you guys always rushed your 'next times'?" Lois asked.

"We didn't always rush it," Oliver said. "We had our good, long hours time. One time when Chloe and I had a business trip weekend, it was just me and Chloe spending some time together."

"Why don't you tell her now?" Lois asked.

"Because it's too late," Oliver said with a frown on his face. "I want Chloe to be happy as she can." He was looking down at his hands on his lap.

"Maybe, she's not happy seeing other people," Lois muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Oliver asked as he looked up at Lois.

"I see it," Lois said. She let out a sigh. "When she talks about other people hitting on her, she has this non exciting look on her face. And when she talks about you, she has this glow on her face and she smiles. She talks a lot about you, too much."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Oliver asked.

"I bet you she does," Lois assured him.

"What should I do?" Oliver asked Lois. Lois smiled and felt relieved that he came for her for advice because she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"So you and Oliver?" Clark asked pacing in the room back and forth.

"yeah," Chloe said. She watched him go back and forth in her room. "You know, you act just like Lois."

"Let me get this straight, you have feelings for Oliver after two and a half months?" Clark questioned as he took a seat to calm down. Two of his friends are suddenly sex buddies and then they fall in love with each other?

"No, it took me two and half weeks to fall in love with him. I mean I always found him attractive, but it was the little things that he does that makes me love him," Chloe explained.

"Like these bedsheets," Clark said nodded.

"Yeah... Wait a minute, I didn't tell you about these bedsheets," Chloe said as she glared at Clark.

"Sorry, Chlo. I just care about you,"Clark said and shrug.

"Uh huh..." Chloe responded. "But there's plenty more." She began to tell him all the stories. They were both laughing and just talking, like they used to.  


* * *

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was walking to into watchtower. After the "interview" with Lois which took three hours to tell him what he should do. Then, there was a problem at Queen Industry and it took him the whole afternoon. And now, it was dark outside. He looked at his watch and marched faster. He opened both of the doors and looked to his right and left. "Chloe?" He walked around the computers. "Chloe?" He looked near the furniture area and found the boys playing cards.

"I'll raise you three chocolate chip cookies for that muffin," Bart said as he pushed his cookies towards the middle of the coffee table.

"I'll take that apple juice box, instead," AC said as he offered his muffin.

Oliver gave them a weird look. "Why the hell are you guys playing with food?"

"Oh hey," Victor offered, "it's nice seeing you too."

"Sorry, but this?" Oliver motioned to the cards and food.

"Chloelicious didn't feed us today and there isn't enough snacks, so we are having this poker tournament to see who gets all the food," Bart explained as he counted how many cookies he had left.

Oliver nodded understanding. "Have you seen Chloe?" All three boys glared at him. They all looked at him weirdly.

"It's Friday, dude," AC said.

"We had to let her go because she was threatening us about taking away our game system," Victor said with a tone in his voice of how important that game system was to him.

"She threaten that she wouldn't cook or buy food for us anymore," Bart said looking at his snacks that he won.

"She said she would only get limited water supply," AC said. "And I need my water supply. We couldn't stop her from going."

"Going where?" Oliver asked as he began to come closer to the boys. _'Where the hell could Chloe go? Usually, she would be with him or the watchtower and yet she was no where to be found.'_

The boys gave Oliver a weird and shock look. "With that dude," AC finally said.

Oliver just remembered that she told them that she was going to the metropolis con banquet with Steve Swift. "That's not good. That is not good." Oliver mumbled as he walked out of watchtower. He walked to his car and got his keys out. _'Shit, Chloe's already on a date with this guy. Dammit, it's Friday.'_ He got in his car and sped away.

He found the place and rushed to go in. He was stopped at the door by a woman that looked tough and mean. She had a straight face on. The woman was checking the names for guests and tickets let Oliver in because he used his charming smile and convinced her that it was an emergency. He walked through the doors and found a crowded room. He was trying to spot his small blonde. He looked to his right and then to his left.

He finally saw her all the way at the back of the room. She was wearing the beautiful, silk, shiny purple dress that Steven picked out. The dress showed all of Chloe's curves and it made Chloe stand out of the whole crowd. Oliver knew she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was standing right next to _him_. That Steven guy was talking to her. He was making his Chloe smiling. He was giving her subtle touching. Like on her back and putting her hair behind her ears. Oliver decided to walk towards them, but then he saw Steven grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. He saw the look on every guy there. All eyes were on her.

Steven touched her back and held her dance. He tried to lead, but he was often off beat.

"Well, aren't you going to go and rescue her?" Lois Lane asked with a drink in her hand standing right next to Oliver. "You are a hero, aren't you?" She was wearing a blue gown with a low cut in the chest area.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver said looking down. He somehow managed to get a drink in his hand.

"I forgot it was Friday, and the Planet was supposed to be covering this event. Clark's over there (she pointed to a group of people and Clark) asking questions," Lois answered.

Oliver glanced up and then back down. He let out a loud sigh. "The plan is not going to work." His tone was disappointed.

"You call that dancing?" Lois asked. "I don't think so. Go show her what you can do. Even though our plan is ruined, but you can still do it later. Just get out there and tell her how you feel." She saw Clark coming towards her and Oliver. "Hurry!" She pushed Oliver. Oliver put his drink down. He decided it was now or never. He walked with his head held up high. You could see how confident he was, but you can smell his fear.

"You were always pushy," Clark said to Lois as they both watched Oliver made his way to Chloe.

"Well, I just want both of them to be happy," Lois said taking another sip of her drink. "Pushiness is needed." Clark chuckled at her comment.

All the ladies were staring at Oliver Queen as he made his way through the center where Chloe and Steven were dancing.

"Ow…" Chloe said because Steven's foot was on top of her toes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on your toes," Steven said as he straighten out himself. He let go of Chloe and held out his hand offering it to Chloe. "One more time?"

Chloe wanted to say no. She wanted to walk away from the dance floor. She gave a fake smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Can I cut in?" Oliver asked as he was standing in between Chloe and Steven. He looked at Steven and then to Chloe. He smiled at Chloe. Chloe had put on the most beautiful smile in the whole place, it was like the world lit up because of her smile.

"Uh, sure…" Steven said as he walked away from both of them. The two of them were already holding hands and dancing. He could see it. They have a special connection with each other.

A new song began to play. Chloe put her arms around Oliver's neck and Oliver placed his hands on Chloe's waist.

"I love this song," Chloe said still smiling as they begun to dance.

"I do too," Oliver said.

"It's our song," Chloe said as they both began to remember how it got to be their song. Oliver's smile grew even bigger that she still remember that that was their song. That she said 'our song'.

Flashback:

"Chloe?" Oliver shouted out as he walked around in her room. "Let's see what she's been listening to." Oliver said to himself as he walked over the stereo and turned on the CD player.

"Oh…Oliver?" Chloe said seductively slow. He turned around to see her leaning on the bathroom door in green lingerie.

_well you done done me and you bet i felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

Oliver stumble… when he saw her. She was wearing a green silky bra top with a lacy underwear he couldn't wait to get rid of.

"Wow…" was all Oliver could saw when he saw Chloe.

"You don't like it?" Chloe asked again with her innocently seductive voice as she walked slowly closer to him. "Fine, I'll go change then." She said as she slowly turned her back. Before she could take one step, Oliver reached for her wrist and spun her around putting his arms around her.

"I love it," Oliver said as he began to kiss her deeply. Lips on lips. She reached to turn on the CD player louder.

_you'll find love love love love_

They both broke from the kiss for air. She was ready to go at it again, but Oliver wanted to mesmerize her skin and he slowly caressed her arms.

_So, i won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait i'm sure_

_there's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

She began to take of his jacket and head for the buttons on his shirt as he began to nibble her ear making her moan.

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

Without hesitating, they began to kissing as the song ended and their movements were still. It was a slow tender kiss. A kiss that told a story. Chloe knew the story and so did Oliver, but she wanted to hear it.

"Oliver, there's paparazzi here," Chloe smiled as her forehead was leaned against Oliver's. Flashes were going wild at the dance floor.

"I know, and I don't care. I'm tired of living in a lie. Sex buddies? Who were we kidding? I don't want there to be a next time," Oliver said as Chloe smile faded. He cupped Chloe's face, so she would look in his brown eyes "I don't want that."

"What do you want from me?" Chloe said. She didn't know if it was real or not.

"I want to hold your hand in public. I want to kiss you in public. I want to tell the world that I'm with Chloe Sullivan and no one can have her. I want to be at your side always. I want our time to last forever... And I want… I want to say I love you everyday. I love you, Chloe Sullivan. I have and will always," Oliver said as his thumb stroke Chloe's cheek. "You're the most wonderful woman I've ever known."

Chloe was shocked. Oliver Queen, her sex buddy, her boss, one of the most eligible bachelorette had just confessed his love for her in public. Her heart felt like she skipped a beat and then her smile grew slowly. Chloe exhaled because Oliver just made her heart melt and she know that he would be able to do that everyday. "I… I love you, too." Chloe said. "I love you, Oliver." She said it with more confidence this time.

Oliver let out a relieved sigh and bent down to kiss her as she tilted her head up. The crowd began to cheer and clap. They let their lips part and smiled. Walking away from the dance floor, hand in hand.

* * *

Okay, well I just wanted to do this chapter before warrior happened. The song is "I'm yours" by Jason mraz. Review please! whether you like it or not- comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: italics are the past or telling the story and thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

The sunlight was shining through the window hitting Bart's face.

'It's morning already? I should get up.' Bart thought in his head. He went in the restroom and did his thing. Then he sped in his room and got changed out of his pajamas. "I'm suddenly craving for a egg and bacon taco." He opened the door to see the daily newspaper. He picked it up and screamed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" AC yelled as he ran out of is room.

"This," Bart pointed. AC started going down the stairs and walked towards Bart.

"What's with all the yelling? It's so early in the morning," Victor yawned as he walked closer to the young men.

All three young men froze at their morning paper. Bart began to read the headline slowly, "Billionaire, Oliver Queen, is taken by Chloe Sullivan forever."

"By Lois Lane and Clark Kent," AC finished it. The boys began to read the whole story Lois and Clark wrote. After finishing it, they stared at the picture. It was a picture of Oliver and Chloe kissing, one with Oliver and Chloe smiling at each other, one with Oliver's hands cupping Chloe's cheek, and one with Oliver and Chloe walking away from the dance floor hand in hand.

"No," Bart said. "Way."

"Oliver and Chloe?" Victor questioned. "Since when?"

"Well, since a while ago," Oliver answered as he walked in the watchtower with Chloe holding a big paper bag.

"Hey, guys. I thought Oliver and I should get breakfast for you guys, since I didn't feed you guys yesterday," Chloe said smiling at three of them holding a small paper bag and coffee in her hands. All three young men just stared at the two of them. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and both of them walked in the kitchen. Bart sped out of watchtower and later returned with 10 magazines in his hand. Each and every one of them had Oliver's and Chloe's face on it. The three young men finally walked in the kitchen.

"So… you and Oliver," Victor said to Chloe. They were all at the table sitting in the chairs.

"Me and Oliver what?" Chloe asked as she began to dig in the large paper bags.

"Chloelicious, is this true?" Bart asked as he waved all the magazines in Chloe's face. It looked like the magazines were going to hit her face, so Oliver reached and took it out of Bart's hand.

"Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan are now a couple," Oliver read the first and then he read the second, "Billionaire playboy is no longer available, sorry ladies," and then the third one, "Oliver has the hots for Chloe Sullivan."

"Wow, the paparazzi are so quick," Chloe said in amazements as she took a magazine out of Oliver's hand. "Aw, my hair looks messy here." Chloe pointed.

"It looks beautiful," Oliver said as he kissed her on her lips. Bart barged in the between the couple before they can even deepen the kiss.

"Hold on, hold on," Bart said. "Would you care to explain this?" Bart asked as he motioned Oliver and Chloe.

"Explain what?" Chloe asked as she got all the food out and opened the to-go boxes. There was tacos, eggs, bacon, and bread. Then she pulled out some bagels and muffins.

"Why you and Oliver are kissing?" The young men shouted. He frowned and looked at Oliver and then back at Chloe.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Bart. "Because he's my boyfriend," Chloe simply answered.

"But… really?" Bart whined.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Since when?" AC asked.

"About two and a half months ago," Oliver answered. "Two and a half happy months ago." He smiled at Chloe.

"But, I saw Oliver with another girl a month ago," Bart said. All four of them stared at Bart and Chloe raised her eyebrows at Oliver. "Yeah, I saw him and a model doing it."

"Care to explain what this model look like?" Chloe asked Bart.

"Yeah, she has this sexy, tan smooth back," Bart explained. A smile on Chloe's face began to grow and her cheeks were getting pink. "She had short, blonde…. Oh…." Bart began to realize. "You were the blonde model."

"Yeah, she is," Oliver smiled as he reached for Chloe. They all got a plate and just picked the food they wanted to eat.

"I knew it!" Victor said and looked at AC. "Didn't I tell you there was something going on?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bart said as he took a bite out of his taco.

"Remember, when Oliver suddenly made us go to Clark's house because he said that Clark needed us?" Victor reminded them. "And we were in a middle of a movie right? Oliver shooed us out, but I came back for my laptop and found Chloe's blouse on the floor." Victor looked at both Chloe and Oliver for an explanation.

"Okay, it was Chloe's idea," Oliver said taking a bite from his muffin.

"No, don't blame this on me," Chloe said. "This is what really happened."

_The three boys were sitting in front of the TV all in a row. Chloe was on a loveseat behind them with her legs spread out on the seat, but the boys were much closer to the TV and farther from Chloe. Oliver just arrived and he saw them watching a movie and joined them. Chloe looked up as she moved her feet so he could join her. She scrunched up her feet moving it towards one seat while Oliver took a seat next to her. He pulled both of her feet on top of his lap. His hands were slowly rubbing up and down Chloe's soft smooth legs. Chloe was okay with that because it felt relaxing, but Oliver's hand slowly rose to her thighs and back down her legs. Chloe looked at Oliver and he smiled at her and then she returned a smile. He was teasing her and she was going to tease back. She began to move her feet up and down on Oliver's knee and when she got near his crotch, he gave in._

_He got up from his seat and said, "Hey, guys. I just remember Boy Scout needed some help at the farm or something, so you guys should go." All three of the boys just stared at him. "Come on' guys. He needs help now." The three boys slowly rise from the floor and slowly walked towards the exit, but Oliver pushed them._

_"What about Chloe and you?" Bart asked as he was about to be out of Watchtower._

_"We're going to… uh… bring the equipments, so we'll meet you there," Oliver said quickly as he tried to shut the door._

_"Okay," Bart replied and sped off. As soon as the door shut, he ran all the way back to the couches to find Chloe. He began to kiss her urgently._

_Chloe broke away from their kiss, "there not even gone for five minutes yet." He kissed her again._

_"there's no need to complicate our time is short," Oliver replied as he kissed her again. Chloe got up on her feet as Oliver sat down on the chair. Their lips were still sealed together. She began to remove her shirt and Oliver helped her. He even threw her shirt near the door._

_Then they heard, "hey, guys," from Victor. Chloe slid on the floor while Oliver got up from the couches._

_"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he walked near Victor._

_"I forgot my laptop. We might need it," Victor said as he tried to make his way near the couches because that's where his laptop was._

_Oliver blocked every step Victor tried to take and said, "Me and Chloe will bring it to you."_

_Victor gave him a strange look, "Okay…" then he turned around and Oliver let out a relieved sigh and then his eyes widen. "Wait, why is Chloe's shirt on the floor?"_

_"Um… Chloe's shirt is on the floor because… she…uh… wanted to do laundry before we leave," Oliver said. "Yeah, she must of dropped this shirt when she went to the washer machine."_

_Victor nodded, "Oh," and he picked up her shirt and handed it to Oliver, "Don't forget to give it to her." Then he headed out the door._

_Chloe plopped up from the couches, "Maybe, next time we should stick to a room."_

_Oliver gave her a chuckle and replied, "yeah." And he headed for her and scooped her up in his arms, "and I know the perfect room."_

"Totally, Oliver's idea," AC said as he took a bite of his taco. Then he had his thinking face on. "Wait… was it Oliver that one time I came in your room and you were in the showers?" he asked Chloe. Chloe nodded. "And the clothes, I found." And she nodded again.

Victor looked at him confused, "What?"

"Okay, so I came home early from the river and you guys were all gone. I thought it was just me and Chloe until I heard her giggling and laughing in her room. So I went to check it out and I knocked, but no one answered, so I open the door," AC said as he reached for his cup of water. He took a sip and began telling the story.

"Chloe?" AC asked as he wandered in the room. _'Why were there clothes everywhere? Why were there men's clothing in Chloe's room on the floor.' She was in the showers because he heard the water sprinkling down._

"_Stop…" Chloe whined and then she let out a giggle._

"_Chloe is everything okay?" AC shouted. She immediately got out of the showers and threw on her robe and walked out of the master bathroom covering her entire body. She came out with her hair all wet and seeing it behind her ears._

"_AC," She said with a surprised voice. "When did you come back? I didn't know you were coming early, I mean."_

"_Oh, you know, it was raining. I was coming back to hang out with you, but it seems that you're already having your own fun," AC replied as he pointed out a hickey on Chloe's neck._

_She looked at it and covered it with her hand. "Yeah, I was just having friends over. Can we keep this between you and me?"_

"_I don't even know who the guy is and why are you taking a shower with him," AC responded. "Not cool."_

"_He's a friend of mine. Please AC, I just want to keep this on the DL. You did leave me all alone," Chloe said innocently._

"_Fine," AC responded. "But why is messing around in Oliver's clothes?"_

_Chloe gulped and said, "He's uh… borrowing Oliver's clothes because his got dirty and he had to take a shower."_

"_Is that why you were taking a shower with him?" AC asked. _

"_You wouldn't want to know," Chloe replied as she walked AC towards the door. Once he got out, she locked the door._

"Borrowing Oliver's clothes?" AC reminded Chloe.

"Hey, in my defense, that's what I could think of," Chloe said. "And I was in the showers first and Oliver decided to join."

They were all laughing about it. Bart just seemed quiet. He knew Chloe wouldn't be his, but she has Oliver. He'll just have to find another girl.

"So what's next for you guys?" Bart asked.

"Well, Chloe and I have a mission to go on," Oliver said. "Since you guys have been going, it's our turn to go. Scout is going to be looking out for you guys."

"We're not kids, dude," AC said.

"I don't mind going," Victor said.

"This mission only requires two people," Chloe said. "One person for breaking in a computer and watching out for the hero and one person being the hero."

They all nodded and understood.

* * *

The mission:

"Oliver, I'm cold," Chloe said as she sat in her seat on the Queen plane.

"There should be a blanket in your bag," Oliver said as he got a drink from the fridge. "I packed all the stuff we might need."

Chloe walked over to her bag and unzipped the duffle bag and saw something green. She picked up one of its string. "You know, I don't think this is part of the mission." She said as she pulled the lacy green bra out of the bag. Oliver smiled at her. "And this?" Chloe picked up the bikinis from the bag. "was no where near a Ocean or pool." Oliver smiled even bigger. "Sunscreen? Massaging oil? Tanktops? Oliver! You packed the wrong things." She looked so frustrated going through the bag.

"No, I didn't. Look outside, we're going to need all of those things," Oliver replied.

Chloe looked out the window to find a very blue view, nice sand, and a very shining sun. "This is not the mission."

"Yes it is," Oliver nodded and walked closer to Chloe. He put his arms around her. "The mission was to win you over. It was my plan to let you know how much I love you and care about you."

Chloe looked up at him and smiled. He did it again: he made her heart melt. She tippy toed up and kissed him. It was long and lingering and they both could tell that they're next times were going to last a life time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy because I love Chlollie! Please review when you're done reading!


End file.
